Revenge
by Minum12345
Summary: Five years ago, Benio watched her parents be killed by Kamui. Normally she spends this day mourning, but this year she plans to try to get revenge. (Benio x Kamui one-shot)


Today was _that_ day. This horrible day she hated so much. She remembered the day terribly. The day she watched her parents be killed right in front of her. She was so young and powerless. Normally, she'd spend this day locked up in her room, crying quietly into her pillow. But not today. Today, she was determined to get revenge. "Kamui... I'm going to kill you." She spoke to herself confidently, checking herself out in a mirror before taking out a talisman. Although Benio may not be strong enough to kill him, she was determined to go down trying if she had to. The Exorcist didn't even bother asking Rokuro for help, she wanted to do this herself.

Once she arrived in Magano, she noticed a few weak Kegare's around which didn't bother her very much. She didn't know how to find the Basara but she figured if she stayed here long enough maybe he'd show up. If he didn't show up... Well, she didn't plan on leaving until he did. As the Kegare's began to approach her, she put on her fox mask and casted her enchantments with her talismans which increased her speed, power, and defense. With that, she used her enchanted swords to take out the Kegare quite easily. "I'll be waiting, Kamui." She spoke aloud seriously, destroying more Kegare.

Many hours passed, but she didn't stop. She was draining her strength, especially since she had to recast her enchantments a few times when they wore off. Benio was exhausted, practically panting with fatigue, but she refused to go home and rest. "I'm not leaving until I kill him..." She muttered to herself, getting more and more angry due to the fact that Kamui still was not here. Of course Magano was huge, perhaps she'd never find him and she'd just pass out from tiredness. But she didn't care at this point. Benio just kept destroying Kegare, casting wore off enchantments, walking around Magano, destroying more Kegare, casting more wore off enchantments, walking more around Magano...

Even more hours had passed and by now Benio was sitting against some building rubble with her swords by her side and her mask which was off. She was breathing heavily from exhaustion, but was only allowing herself a temporary break since no Kegare were around. Sweat along with some blood was dripping down her forehead, so she used her sleeve to wipe it away. She continued to sit there, resting, beginning to regain her breath. Benio didn't notice any Kegare around so she just waited. "He's not coming..." She muttered quietly to herself, knowing this mission to kill him was probably hopeless. But Benio still refused to leave. If she had to, she'd kill every last Kegare here. If they were all dead, Kamui would have to come here eventually too, right?

Deep down, Benio knew that wasn't possible for her or any living Exorcist. She knew if she stayed here and continued fighting, she'd run out of the strength and just be killed. _Like her parents_. Suddenly the thought of them made her eyes begin to water, but she wiped her face with her hand to try to stop any tears. The Exorcist hated when she cried, especially if she was seen. It was a form of weakness after all. But... No one was around. And she hadn't had her yearly mourning for her parents yet. So before she even could try to calm herself down more, she began to cry with her head pressed down on her knees in a sitting position in an attempt to hide her face. Luckily for her she knew how to cry quite quietly too.

Benio continued for about a minute, by now doing her best to calm herself down, when suddenly she heard his voice from next to her. "Humans are so frail and they make a deal of the littlest things." She hadn't even sensed him, perhaps because she was too busy crying. Quickly she popped up, grabbed her sword, and attempted to immediately kill him with it. But this Basara must have expected an attack, since he simply grabbed her wrist before her sword could make contact with him, and in a swift motion he had tossed her over him so she landed behind him, dropping her sword. "Weren't you crying over me? Yet you attacked me." His face was normal as usual, retaining no emotion on it.

Slowly Benio got up, wiping her face to hide how she was crying, but he clearly already knew since he must of been watching her. "I wasn't crying over you... I was crying _because_ of you!" She snapped quite angrily, and when she went to grab her sword that was near her, Kamui simply stepped on it, slid it towards himself, and picked it up so she couldn't get it. He then picked up her other sword too and examined them for a moment.

"Oh. I get it now." He spoke in a monotone tone. "Five years ago was when they died, right?" Benio glared hard at him for an answer as Kamui threw her swords away. "And you want to kill me." The Basara was smart enough to assess the situation and realize it. "Well if you want to kill me, why not try doing it without your swords?"

Benio took that as a time to strike and went to punch him but he caught it and began to twist her fist. She barely kept in her cry of pain as she kicked him hard in the gut, knocking him back a little so he let go. But Kamui didn't seem to show any pain and simply watched the Exorcist as if she wasn't very entertaining at the moment.

"I think your parents fought better than you." Benio looked straight at him, feeling anger boil in her like never before. He was purposely trying to fuel her with rage. "They'd probably be disappointed in what you've become."

"Shut up!" Benio shouted angrily, punching and kicking at Kamui who easily dodged or blocked each strike.

"Where's the other Twin Exorcist?" He suddenly questioned as he continued blocking her attacks. "I think fighting him would be more interesting than you." Finally Benio managed to land a hit on him but it didn't seem to cause Kamui any pain. "Or is he going to show up and save you before I almost kill you again?"

Benio knew he was mocking her strength. She knew she was weaker than him from the start, but... She couldn't just spend another year mourning this day. She wanted to get revenge. "KAMUI!" She screamed angrily, suddenly landing a powerful kick, which actually sent him farther back and he seemed to have some pain on his face now. Benio ran over towards him to attack again, but this time Kamui caught her leg.

"They say anger fuels humans." He slammed her to the ground with her leg. "But it's a fuel which burns pretty quickly too." Benio would of gotten back up, but he stood on her head with his foot, crushing her head painfully. It was practically the first time she met him in this form all over again. Except this time with no Rokuro to help her. "Here we are again."

Benio couldn't get up, she had already been exhausted, upset, and now her anger was gone and replaced with grief. The Exorcist's green eyes began to cry again, knowing she'd definitely be killed this time. The same Basara who killed her parents would now kill her. "Fine, just kill me already..." She said in a sob since honestly she had enough. But Kamui just watched the Exorcist girl, having a slight bit of interest as he watched her cry.

Slowly he moved his foot down to her chest so it was pressing against it, keeping her down still, but not on her head. Then he just bent down by her. "Aren't you going to beg for your life to be spared?" Kamui asked since normally that's what humans would do.

"I don't care anymore..." Benio admitted as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She had given up. She knew she wouldn't be able to ever kill Kamui, at least not herself. So what was the point?

Kamui continued to watch her then suddenly said, "I'll give you a choice." He slowly stood back up. "You can either die here or leave and die another day." Why was he sparing her? "I'll wait ten seconds for your decision."

"Don't pity me...!" Benio shouted a bit angrily, sitting up carefully.

"...Ten." He began to count. "Nine."

Benio watched him, not wanting to leave at first since she felt like he was just pitying her.

"Eight." Kamui continued. "Seven."

But then she realized he wasn't pitying her.

"Six."

He was just letting her live so she could entertain him another day.

"Five."

All he found from humans was _entertainment_.

"Four."

He was a Basara after all, it's to be expected.

"Three..."

Finally Benio pulled out a talisman which was her last one.

"Two..."

"...I'll be back one day, Kamui." She promised him, as she went back to her own world.

Kamui watched as she left, so he stopped his counting. "...That human..." He muttered to himself after a moment of silence.


End file.
